Be Annoying, Be Annoying Be Annoying/Do NOT Say "Shawty"! EVER!
is a back-to-back song review session by Candace where she reviews the "Fish Hooks" songs "Bea Inspired" from "Big Fish" and "U + Me=LUV" from "Dollars and Fish". Be Annoying, Be Annoying, Be Annoying! 'Candace: '''Hello! It's me, Candace! The girl you all love! Or in some cases, the girl you all love to hate! ANYWAY, I'm here to review songs. If doing this is popular, then I will. Play the first song, Jenny. (Jenny pushes a button, "Bea Inspired" plays) '''Candace: '''Blah blah blah blah "Be inspired" blah blah BLAH! >.< '''Jenny: '''Everything alright, Candy? '''Candace: '''No! Everything is NOT alright! This song is THE most annoying song in the world! The FIRST two lines are the only REAL lines! After that, the song consists of "Be inspired" being repeated over and over and OVER! Ugh...They should call this song "Be ANNOYED", cuz I surely am! In fact, ANYONE, even my cool-guy boyfriend, would be annoyed! Observe... (Candace goes over to Jeremy's house and knocks on the door. Jeremy comes out and Candace sings "Be Inspired") '''Jeremy: '(slightly annoyed) Candace...I love you, but if you sing that song again, I WILL break up with you. (Candace goes back to the Studio) 'Candace: '''See? That just proves that anyone can get annoyed by that song. I swear. The only song more annoying than that would be this: (Candace plays "My Name is Doof" and it goes to black, Candace is heard saying "OMG! Shut up!") Do NOT Say "Shawty"! EVER! '''Jenny: '''Candy. We're back on air. '''Candace: '''Yeah, yeah. Play the next song. (Jenny presses a button, "U + Me=LUV" plays) '''Candace: '''I'm like OMG, I'm glad that song's finished! My GOSH! Number one is this "Brandon Bubbler"'s use of the word "Shawty"! That word should not be used in a song! EVER! I swear, the only person worse than him is the pop star he CLEARLY parodies. (Candace replays "U + Me=LUV, then plays Justin Bieber's "Baby".) '''Candace: '''Ugh! >.< (Candace stands up, stretches, then sits back down.) '''Candace: '''Second of all, I would never "get with" a guy OR fish who says "shawty". Another thing. He calls the song "U + Me=LUV" but does he SAY that? NO! Then again, we've had a few songs of our own like that. (Candace plays "Technology vs. Nature", "Baliwood", "History of Rock", "Quirky Worky Song", and "I Love You, Mom" (Technically Candace never directly said "I love you Mom". She says "Mom I adore ya" and "I'll always love you, Mom!".)) '''Candace: '''Hehehe....ANYWAY, issue number three is this: It's not "L U V", ok? It's "L O V E"! My gosh! It's like he can't (beep) spell! Another thing! Brandon's a BOY, right? What is he doing saying "Like, OMG!" then? Only '''I '''reserve the right to say that! Boys can either just say the phrase or say "Oh my gosh", because only I am allowed to say "OMG!". (Clips of Candace saying "OMG!"): Clip 1: Candace: (sees Jeremy with another girl) OMG! Clip 2: The scene in "Split Personality" where Busting Candace says it. 3. The ending of "Be Annoying! Be Annoying! Be Annoying!" (Clip Show ends) '''Candace: '''See? (Jenny nods her head) '''Candace: '''Well, see y'all shawtys later! '''Jenny: '''You just said shawty. '''Candace: '''D'OH! (fade to black) Trivia *Jeremy is in both review sessions. *Fish Hooks: Candace is reviewing two songs from this show. Interestingly, "Be Inspired" is before "U + Me=LUV", and so are her reviews of them. *Justin Bieber has a cameo in "Do NOT Say Shawty! Ever!" *"My Name is Doof" from the Countdown is reused, and so is a scene from "Split Personality", as well as the songs whose names, just like "U + Me=LUV", are not in them. *'The Simpsons: '''At the end Candace says "D'OH!" just like Homer Simpson. Category:Fanon Works Category:P&I4EVAH!'s Pages Category:Reviews